


shattering glass

by RottenToTheCore



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Blood, Gen, Protective Archie, cuddly archie, glass, vunuable juggie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 13:12:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12727227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RottenToTheCore/pseuds/RottenToTheCore
Summary: twist to when jughead finds his dads trailer trashed (season 1)





	shattering glass

the trailer was trashed. curtains were torn while the one table was flipped. the kitchen counter had been swept clear leaving the cracked tile floor destroyed. only, as jughead cracked open the rusty door after hearing that the police had gotten into his father's home, he knew just this: that one of the kids from school had broken in and hinted to the police that, apparently, jughead's father had murdered jason blossom.

he took a hesitant step into the trailer, glass cracking under his boot. his hand dropped from the wet doorknob as he continued on. thunder flashed from the storm outside as he glanced down the short hallway, the bathroom and the dirty kitchen. turning his body into his living room, jughead felt his heart break seeing all the damage. jugheads life was always full of damage and pain. but this was different. maybe it was because his father was in jail for murder. maybe it was because someone framed him. but this was painfully different. 

everything around him became watery as he collapsed to the floor, more shattered glass connecting to his skin.

while his heart shattered like the glass on the floor, jughead felt it cut into his skin. it moved with him, bleeding him out, bleeding out the pain and frustration and love and death. damage swam through his veins. he was born into destruction and hate. drugs and pain. he should be used to it right? but all of this? broke him. 

blood ran down and around his fingers as he screamed a pained scream that shattered him again. why did he keep shattering? it never happened when his mom took jellybean. it didn’t happen when he caught archie and grundy kissing. it didn’t happened when archie... archie. oh archie. 

the blood on his body matched his boyfriend's hair, making him sob harder. blood was now profusely draining from his arms and legs, glass littering him. the door slammed open to the trailer as jughead curled himself into a ball, screaming out as more glass stabbed into his skin, tears mixing into his blood on the floor. archie stood in the doorway, soaked to the bone from the rain. thunder broke through the door, illuminating tears streaming down jugheads face as well as the blood soaking into the trailer.

“juggie..” archie whispered, running to his boyfriend. his phone was at his ear, and he said, “tell everyone to meet me at the hospital.” he dodged the glass and broken wood, as his knees splashed against the red puddle. jughead sobbed into his hands as archie reached around him. pulling his boyfriend into his arms, jugheads blood stained the infamous riverdale jacket but archie didn’t care. sobs echoed into archie’s chest while archie just held on. jughead listened to archie’s heartbeat while rain dropped off his red hair and onto jughead. but then, the tears and hiccuped cries paused. raising his head, archie’s eyes found jugheads as the shaking boy whispered, “it hurts.” 

archie nodded. “ok, ok, let’s go.” he whispered, scooping up his whimpering boyfriend and running to the door. of course, in his quick action of following jughead to the trailer, archie didn’t get any sort of fast transportation. running, he decided, would be his best option. 

before he took off, archie ripped off his jacket and gently placed it around jugheads shivering form. archie hated how small and vulnerable his juggy looked under his bloodied jacket. because now, jughead was crumbling in his arms. witty, cute, cocky jughead wasn’t ok, and for some reason, archie felt like it was his fault. but he couldn’t think about that right now. juggie could actually bleed out. he could actually die.

with only this running through his mind, archie bust the door down and sprinted through the rain. luckily, he knew this town like the back of his hand. he easily figured out where he was and where he had to go. jugheads legs limply hung over his arm while his other arm hooked jugheads shoulder blades. his head lay on archie’s chest, quiet sobs erupting from him. after at least 5 minutes of full sprints, archie paused at a intersection. he could just about make out a light up sign reading “Riverdale Hospital”. jughead let out another shaky breath but it was so weak, archie’s heart nearly stopped. he looked down at his baby, seeing his eyes were closing and his breath was slowing.

“jug, baby, hey we’re almost there ok? just a few more minutes.”

jughead just whimpered in response and archie didn’t think he’s ever run so fast in his life. 

archie burst through the doors, yelling for help. betty and veronica whipped around at this along with basically everyone. archie was panting and could barely feel any sort of breathing or moment from the boy in his arms. doctors came running, as archie laid a kiss on jughead forehead, saying, “i love you,” quickly getting a raspy response of “i love you too.” 

the nurses directed archie to place jughead on the stretcher, jughead keeping a grip on archie’s hand until the doctor rolled him away. archie then staggered to veronica and betty as the doors swished shut.

betty embraced him followed by veronica, but when his father hugged him, archie finally broke down. soon, everyone joined the group hug. 

~~~~~~~~~~~  
as night washed away the light outside, a scream shattered the waiting room. archie startled awake as he heard the pained cry of “archie! archie!”

a few more people awoke as they heard pounding footsteps down the hospital corridor. they glanced up just in time to see the trademark fiery hair, blowing back as he ran.

another shriek echoed into archie’s soul, coming from room 27. archie pushed the door open only to see a terrified jughead, rocking back in forth. tears combed down the small boys face and he clutched himself desperately. “archie!” he screamed out again, his eyes screwed shut.  
as another scream broke into archie’s wall of fear, something snapped, lunging archie forward.

“i’m here, i’m here. juggie, i’m here now.” archie said as he wrapped his strong arms around the trembling form that was his boyfriend. crawling under the covers of the hospital bed, archie took the screaming boys face into his hands. jugheads eyes opened and found his and he whimpered out, “archie!” while sobbing deeply. archie pulled jugheads soft black curls forward until archie’s chin lay atop jugheads head.

jughead continued to cry, his yells turned muffled by archie’s chest. archie kissed the top of jughead's hair as he whispered, “what happened?”

jughead looked down, chest heaving from crying. he glanced back up, green eyes shining from the tears.

“it-t-t was really dark and there was glass everywhere. You...standing by a window..shattered…oh god.” he finished with a sob and archie felt his heart break.

“i am right here. i’m never ever leaving you alone. you’re are my everything juggie, and i love you.”

jughead nodded into archie’s chest, tear stains soaked into archie’s already damp t-shirt. he leaned into archie, arms wrapped around archie’s torso. archie leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on jugheads forehead, his breaths calmer.

“i love you too.” jughead whispered as he closed his eyes and fell asleep to the beating of his boyfriend's heart.

**Author's Note:**

> there will be a sequel! but still, leave kudos and comment :) btw i absolutely luv this ship and riverdale in general <3


End file.
